Under the Winter's Sky
by Ai-69
Summary: Suatu hari di musim dingin, Rukia tiba-tiba marah pada Ichigo! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya? Masih misteri! *ditabok* makanya baca! Warning: AU,OOC


Ai_69: Hai... Ai disini untuk membuka fic baru... hari ne saiia didampingi oleh 2 makhluk ajaib seperti biasa, yah siapa lagi kalo bukan Jogjig mini dan Bakabuta yang sebenernya gak saiia ajak tapi malah mejeng teyos disini...

Bakabuta: BENAAAR!!!! !!! .... *ditonjok*

Kuro:SHUT UP, BABU!! (Singkatan dari baka buta) LANJUTKAN, 69!!!

Ai_69:Ok. Ng... karena saiia gak tau apa lagi yang mesti diomongin, jadi sebaiknya kita langsung ke fic aja. Yok mari...

Kuro:SELAMAT MENIKMATI!!!!

* * *

UNDER THE WINTER'S SKY

Pagi yang indah dan dingin di Karakura, terlihat seorang gadis manis berambut hitam yang tak lain adalah Rukia berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya, SMA Karakura, sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya yang diselimuti salju.

"Indahnya," gumamnya kagum sambil terus melihat ke sekelilingnya yang penuh dengan warna putih yang tampak sangat indah hari itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggungnya dan membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Hai, selamat pagi Kuchiki-san," sapa seseorang yang ternyata adalah Inoue yang tersenyum ceria kepadanya. Rukia tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Ya, selamat pagi, Inoue," balasnya. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke sekolah mereka bersama-sama sambil mengobrol dengan akrab.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sekolah.

"Selamat pagi Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun, Sado-kun, Abarai-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Keigo-san, Mizuiro-san, Michi...." seru Inoue yang sepertinya akan menyebutkan seluruh nama anak sekelas dan menyapanya satu per satu.

"Pagi, Inoue, tapi jangan menyebutkan nama semuanya satu per satu, dong," kata Tatsuki.

"Ah, iya, tadinya aku hanya mau menyapa beberapa saja tapi akhirnya malah keterusan, deh," Inoue langsung tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Rukia dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Inoue yang aneh itu. Rukia berjalan ke mejanya.

"Pagi, Rukia," sapa Ichigo yang sudah duduk di tempatnya dengan ramah.

"Pagi," balas Rukia sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja. Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia.

"Ah ya, Rukia," kata Ichigo dengan wajah yang tampak sedikit memerah.

"Ya?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Ng… bagaimana ya…"

"Ada apa, ayo katakan saja! Jangan-jangan kau lupa mengerjakan PR, ya, jadi kau mau mencontoh PR ku??"

"EH!! Bukan itu!!! Enak saja!!"

"Lalu apa??"

"Ng, itu..."

"Kuchiki-saaan," tiba-tiba Inoue memanggil Rukia.

"Ah, ya sudah, nanti saja ya, Ichigo," kata Rukia sambil berjalan ke tempat Inoue yang sedang mengobrol bersama Tatsuki dan yang lain.

"Ah, sial," keluh Ichigo.

"ICHIGUOOUOUOUOOOOOOAOOAOOOO~~~!!!! KELUAR YUUUUKKKKKK!!!!" seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Keigo.

"Berisik, ini juga aku mau keluar," kata Ichigo singkat sambil berdiri. Dipandangnya Rukia yang sedang mengobrol dengan Inoue.

"HOOI, AYOOO, ICHIGOOOO," seru Renji sambil menepuk pundak Ichigo.

"I… iya," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar bersama Keigo, Mizuiro, Renji, dan Chad.

"Ng, Kuchiki-san," kata Inoue setelah Ichigo dan teman-temannya keluar dari kelas.

"Ya?" Rukia menoleh ke arah Inoue.

"Kelihatannya Kurosaki-kun suka padamu, ya," ucapan Inoue ini langsung membuat Rukia kaget.

"A… apaan sih!!!" seru Rukia dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Jadi kau belum sadar, ya??" tanya Tatsuki.

"K… kok kalian bisa bilang dia suka aku??" kata Rukia gugup dengan wajah yang bertambah merah.

"Hah? Keliatan banget, lho! Iya kan, Hime-chaaan? " kata Chizuru sambil memeluk Inoue. Tiba-tiba terasa hawa membunuh yang sangat besar dari belakang Chizuru.

Rupanya Ishida-lah yang mengeluarkan hawa neraka itu.

"A...apa itu??" tanya Michiru ketakutan. Tatsuki membisikkan sesuatu kepada Chizuru.

"Nggak mau," ucap Chizuru sambil merengut. Tatsuki langsung membisikkan sesuatu lagi kepada Chizuru.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu," Chizuru melepaskan pelukannya. Dalam sekejap hawa neraka itu lenyap.

"Hei hei, sekarang kembali ke topik semula," kata Tatsuki sambil memukul-mukul meja.

"Ehm,jadi,yah,benar-benar kelihatan lho kalau dia suka padamu," ucap Michiru yang sejak tadi diam.

"Ma… masa, sih?" tanya Rukia kebingungan.

"Ya. Buktinya, tadi pagi ia menyapamu dengan ramah. Kalau kepada yang lain kan biasanya dia agak… ng… yah, gimana gitu," kata Chizuru.

"Tapi…"

!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Ichigo, Keigo, Chad, dan Mizuiro kembali ke kelas dan duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Rukia pun segera kembali ke tempatnya. Ia

memikirkan perkataan Inoue, Tatsuki, Michiru, dan Chizuru tadi.

"_Apa benar Ichigo suka padaku, ya?"_ pikirnya sambil memandang wajah Ichigo.

"Rukia?? Ada apa??" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari bahwa Rukia memandanginya.

"Bu… bukan apa-apa, kok," Rukia memalingkan wajahnya. Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya dengan bingung. Tapi sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu, seorang guru yang

tidak terkenal masuk dan memulai pelajaran.

~~~~NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!

Bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi. Setelah guru tadi keluar dari kelas, anak-anak di kelas itu mulai kumat gilanya. Ada yang naik-naik kursi, lempar-

lemparan kertas, lempar-lemparan kursi, menirukan gerakan ala Bara Balance (yang suka baca Shugo Chara pasti tau... :p) dan lain-lain. Tapi hari itu Rukia sibuk memikirkan perkataan Inoue, Tatsuki, Michiru, dan Chizuru tadi pagi.

"Rukia" Tatsuki, Michiru, dan Chizuru memanggil Rukia yang masih duduk diam di kursinya.

"Ah, iya" seru Rukia yang segera berjalan ke tempat Chizuru, Michiru, dan Tatsuki sambil membawa bekalnya.

"Kamu kenapa, sih? Kok kayaknya nggak sesemangat biasanya?? Apa jangan-jangan karena omongan kami tadi??"tanya Michiru khawatir begitu Rukia duduk di sebelah Tatsuki.

"I... itu...," ujar Rukia gugup karena Chizuru dan Tatsuki tampaknya dapat membaca pikirannya.

"Yah, lebih baik kamu jangan terlalu memikirkan itu, nanti malah stres lho," kata Tatsuki sambil menepuk punggung Rukia. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan sambil

membuka tempat bekalnya.

"Ng, tapi kau sebenarnya suka pada Ichigo tidak??" tanya Chizuru pelan. Rukia langsung terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu.

"A... ah, itu....," kata Rukia gugup. Wajahnya terlihat memerah. Tatsuki langsung memandang Chizuru dengan pandangan galak.

"A... ah, nggak dijawab juga nggak apa-apa kok," seru Chizuru cepat agar keadaan tidak bertambah buruk lagi.

"Ng... oh ya, kenapa Inoue nggak ikut makan bareng kita?" kata Rukia cepat untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia sedang mengerjakan tugas-tugas untuk kegiatan klubnya," jawab Tatsuki sambil menunjuk ke arah Inoue yang tampak sibuk.

"Oh, begitu," kata Rukia. Ia kembali memakan bekalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi nyaring. Rukia segera kembali ke tempatnya. Ia berharap dengan pelajaran ia bisa melupakan perkataan teman-

temannya tadi tentang Ichigo.

Tapi sialnya, ternyata guru yang seharusnya mengajar berikutnya tidak masuk karena sakit. Untuk mengisi kekosongan itu, murid-murid ditugaskan untuk mengerjakan soal-soal dari buku.

Tentu saja, bukannya mengerjakan, malah banyak murid yang ribut sendiri untuk memanfaatkan jam kosong yang langka ini sehingga tugas mengerjakan soal itu jadi terbengkalai. Tapi Rukia langsung mengerjakannya untuk berusaha melupakan perkataan Inoue dan yang lain. Tapi...

"Hoi, Rukia, kamu bisa mengerjakan soal nomor 3? Kalau bisa, ajari aku,ya," kata Ichigo yang tampak sangat kebingungan. Tapi Rukia tidak menjawabnya dan terus mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

"Rukia," kata Ichigo lagi. Rukia tetap tidak mau menjawab dan malah memalingkan wajahnya dari Ichigo.

"Hei, Rukia, kumohon," kata Ichigo lagi dengan tampang memelas.

"KERJAKAN SAJA SENDIRI!!!" seru Rukia tiba-tiba. Tapi tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena kelas sangat berisik, kecuali Ichigo yang terkejut dengan jawaban Rukia itu.

Rukia pun tampak terkejut dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Ia langsung menutup mulutnya,namun itu sudah terlambat.

"Oh, ya sudah," kata Ichigo sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya tadi. Ia berjalan ke tempat Keigo yang sedang mengobrol bersama Chad, Mizuiro, dan Renji.

Rukia terdiam sambil memandangi Ichigo yang tampaknya sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Ah, andai waktu dapat diputar kembali....

Sampai waktu pulang, Ichigo tidak berbicara sedikitpun kepada Rukia, sehingga ia merasa Ichigo sudah tak peduli lagi padanya. Rukia pun berjalan pulang sendirian dengan sedih.

Sementara itu, di kelas, terlihat Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro, dan Keigo yang belum pulang karena membicarakan sesuatu.

"Hei Ichigo, apa kau tidak merasa hari ini Rukia agak aneh? Ng, bukan aneh, sih, tapi... ia... ah, singkatnya, tampaknya ia berbeda dari biasanya," kata Renji dengan wajah yang dibuat agar terlihat serius.

"Entahlah," kata Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kau sebenarnya menyukai Rukia, kan?" tanya Renji lagi.

"EH!!!" Ichigo terkejut. Wajahnya tampak memerah.

"Wah, ketahuan, nih," kata Mizuiro sambil tersenyum.

"Si.. siapa bilang..." Ichigo berusaha mengelak.

"Terlihat, kok. Mungkin Rukia juga sudah sadar," kata Renji.

"_Oh, mungkin itu sebabnya ia tampak berbeda hari ini," pikir Ichigo. _

"Tapi... mungkin ia membenciku," Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya dengan lesu.

"ICHIGGOOOOOOOOO!!! DON'T GIVE UP!!! NGGAK BOLEH LEMES!!!" seru Keigo. Ichigo tersentak kaget.

"Keigo benar! Kalau suka, katakan suka!!!" Mizuiro menimpali. Chad hanya mengangguk mengiyakan walaupun tampaknya ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan teman-temannya ini.

"Tapi.."

"Ichigo!! Ayo!! Mana Ichigo yang biasanya?!?!?"

"Baiklah... aku akan berusaha..."

"Kami mendukungmu!!" seru Keigo sambil menari dengan pom-pom yang entah diambilnya dari mana.

"Sekarang, kejarlah dia!! AYO, ICHIGO!!!" seru Renji.

"Ya.... terimakasih!!!" seru Ichigo yang tampaknya sudah kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Setelah memakai jaketnya, ia bangkit dan berlari, hanya untuk mengejar seseorang yang sangat disayanginya, Rukia...

Sementara itu, Rukia yang telah sampai di jalan yang sepi dan penuh dengan pepohonan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"BAGUS! Karena perkataanku tadi, Ichigo jadi benci padaku! DASAR BODOH!!!" Rukia memaki-maki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa memilih kata yang lebih bagus saja?? Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan itu??" umpatnya lagi.

"Kurasa... aku... menyukainya... tapi kalau begini… ia pasti sudah membenciku…" gumamnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata meleleh di pipinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, salju turun, seolah langit musim dingin juga ikut menangis bersamanya.

Selama beberapa saat, Rukia terdiam dan menatap langit musim dingin yang tampak gelap itu. Salju terus berjatuhan ke tubuhnya dan udara pun semakin dingin. Tapi

Rukia tetap diam. Baginya, udara dingin ini belum ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan penyesalannya.

"Kalau sudah begini, apakah... Ichigo... mau memaafkanku, ya..." ucap Rukia setelah beberapa lama terdiam.

"Tentu saja aku akan memaafkanmu, bodoh," terdengar sebuah suara dari belakang Rukia.

"I... I... Ichigo??" ujar Rukia tak percaya melihat Ichigo yang sekarang telah berdiri di depannya.

"Ya, ini aku," kata Ichigo.

"I... Ichigo!! Maafkan aku..." kata Rukia.

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu, kok," Ichigo tersenyum cool seperti biasa.

"Oya, kalau berdiri di bawah salju begitu nanti sakit, lho. Ini, "kata Ichigo sambil memayungi Rukia dengan payung yang dibawanya. Wajah Rukia memerah.

"Ah, tapi kenapa kau kemari?!? Bukannya kau membenciku?!" seru Rukia.

"Siapa bilang aku benci kamu? Aku kemari... ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu," kata Ichigo sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil kepada Rukia. Rukia membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah gantungan kunci Chappy yang sudah diinginkan Rukia sejak dulu.

"I... ini…" Rukia menatap wajah Ichigo bingung.

"Itu… sebenarnya mau kuberikan tadi pagi, tapi tidak jadi," Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah ya, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu," kata Ichigo.

"A… apa?" Rukia mulai gugup.

"Aku.... aku suka kamu," kata Ichigo. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku juga... aku juga menyukaimu, Ichigo..." ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia langsung memeluk Ichigo. Wajah Ichigo pun bertambah merah karenanya.

"Rukia," Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia menatapnya lembut.

"Aishiteru, Rukia," ucap Ichigo. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia yang memerah. Tak lama kemudian, bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut dibawah langit

musim dingin yang sedikit demi sedikit menjadi cerah, seolah ikut berbahagia bersama mereka berdua...

~END..~

Ai_69:ZzzzzZzzzz... *sleep max, dream max dengan super smart and absolute*

Kuro:Oi... bangun... fic udah slesai nih... ditutup atuh neng...

Ai_69: *masih sleep max*

Kuro:Udah lah, berhubung yang punya fanfict malah tidur, saiia aja yang nutup! Trimakasih karena sudah membaca fanfict ini! Maaf kalao gaje!! See ya later!! ( mbaca dialognya 69 )

Bakabuta:YA!! OINK OINK OINK!!!

Kuro:BERISIK!! *nonjok babi sampe pingsan* Ok, mohon reviewnya ya!!!


End file.
